


Welcome Home

by 360loverpenguin



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Moving In Together, Sukka Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin
Summary: Neither was a spectacular dancer. But their dance, unplanned as it may have been, just flowed naturally, never hesitating, never stopping. They clicked into place against one another and held on tight. Their heartbeats were the only sounds emanating from the space around them, playing off one another to create the rhythm of their dance.The door was wide open, but neither of them cared. Their world existed in the small bubble of space they danced in, without music, without caring. Suki’s shoes squeaked against the clean floors as Sokka spun her around, leaving both of them giggling as they drew back together.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 39





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Dance With Me' for Sukka Week 2020!! This one's a bit short, but super fluffy. Enjoy!!

Sokka let out a long sigh through his teeth, “Remind me again why we picked the eighth floor?” he said, annoyance seeping in to highlight his words. He leaned around the two large boxes stacked in his arms to look up at Suki, forcing his aching legs to continue treading up the endless stream of stairs.

She was a few steps ahead of him, but he didn't have to see her face to know she was rolling her eyes at the compliant. “The elevator’ll be fixed next week; walking’s only temporary,” she tossed back over her shoulder.

“Then why couldn't we move in next week!” He used the sleeve of his light blue t-shirt to wipe the sweat off his brow, adjusting his grip slightly as his fingers began to numb. The muscles in his arms ached from this load, and the countless others he’d carried up today.

“Just be glad that Zuko and Toph already brought the couch up.” Their friends had all come by earlier that afternoon to help them; hence why they hadn't bothered hiring a moving crew. Sokka was grateful for that; it had taken them hours anyway even with all the help. He made a mental note to thank them. Whenever he actually managed to find his phone, that is. It had been lost somewhere in the sea of cardboard long ago.

Sokka’s sneaker slipped against the hard tile making up the ground, nearly sending him spiralling backwards. He quickly slammed his shoulder against the wall to steady himself, moving around the weight of the boxes to keep himself from falling.

“You okay?” Suki asked, slowing her trek forward for a moment. The glare Sokka shot her in response was enough to cause her to laugh.

His irritation dripped away at the sound, small smile making its’ way onto his face. All this hassle would be worth it soon enough. He couldn't wait to wake up next to Suki everyday. He continued climbing.

They finally reached the landing marking their floor, small apartment mercifully now only a few metres away. Suki kicked their door open, small golden digits adorning the stained wood reflecting the movement. It had been propped open by a small suitcase; something Sokka was grateful for. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to lug those boxes.

He practically threw them down just inside the door, only half stopping himself when he realized he didn't quite know what was in them. He cracked his back as he stood up, rotating his wrists slightly as he allowed himself to breathe for a moment.

“Is that it?” Suki nodded in response, shoving the pile of things she’d been carrying into the corner.

She sighed slowly, stalling as long as she could. “We have to put all this stuff away now, huh?”

He hummed in reluctant agreement, face betraying the action as his grin grew, eyes dancing around the small apartment. There were boxes and suitcases stacked along every inch of the walls, outlining the large empty space of their living room. The walls were a soft colour that held an air of comfort in it, offsetting the dark blue couch. Light poured in from a window set against half the rooms, painting streaks of the sunset across the wooden floors.

To anyone else, it wouldn't have been especially beautiful. To anyone else. He breathed after a moment, both of them excitedly taking it in.

Suki reached out for his hand, intertwining her fingers with his as they both stood by the door, committing every detail to memory. Imagining the future these walls held.

After a few minutes of slow breaths, Sokka finally spoke up. “Dance with me.”

Suki raised her eyebrow at him, “What?”

He laughed silently, dragging her further into the room. He gently rested his hands on her hips, beginning to sway in an invisible rhythm. She moved her hands to his shoulders, pulling him close as they swayed through the hundreds of memories they had yet to make here.

They would deal with cleaning up later. Sometime tomorrow they'd come up with some sort of order. Right now, as the light cast a burst of energy thrumming between them, all that mattered was the way they moved in tandem with one another.

Neither was a spectacular dancer. But their dance, unplanned as it may have been, just flowed naturally, never hesitating, never stopping. They clicked into place against one another and held on tight. Their heartbeats were the only sounds emanating from the space around them, playing off one another to create the rhythm of their dance.

The door was wide open, but neither of them cared. Their world existed in the small bubble of space they danced in, without music, without caring. Suki’s shoes squeaked against the clean floors as Sokka spun her around, leaving both of them giggling as they drew back together.

Their movements froze in the thick evening air, Suki leaning up to press her lips against his. Everything around Sokka disappeared as the orange sun flared up for the last painted moments of the evening. That was the moment this place started to hint at something more than an empty room, more cluttered than it should've been.

They pulled apart, her violet eyes shining at the start of their future. “Welcome home,” she breathed.


End file.
